reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches in Outlaws to the End
The Red Dead Wiki team encourages players to catalog experiences of major gameplay glitches while playing The DLC Content Outlaws to the End for Red Dead Redemption. Rockstar Games does make peripheral use of this wiki to track glitches; adding accurate information can help resolve them. '' ''You can send your emails regarding the glitches to the Red Dead Redemption support team to this address: RDRSupportteam@rockstargames.com '' ''This page is also forwarded to Rockstar staff via Twitter and Email. '' ''Please be sure to be as specific as possible, citing the circumstances and accurately describing the glitch. Also be sure to include which console. Again, this specific page should be used for glitches specific to The DLC Content Outlaws to the End; general glitches with the main game should be addressed here: '' Glitches ---- These are the '''list of glitches' in Red Dead Redemption DLC Outlaws to the End. The glitches are categorized according to console and gameplay. A good number of them have been fixed with a server-side patch. Glitches which appear to be fixed are striked through. If you encounter any of the glitches that have been marked fixed, feel free to re-enter them and mark them with a OCCURS 'tag and bold them. Glitches on Xbox 360 General *'Player randomly dies. (This could be caused by being killed by invisible players, see below.) OCCURS *Plants phase in and out making them impossible to be harvested.'' *please confirm*'' *Animals appear outside normal boundries. *please confirm* *Player's rank goes down to level 1, and they lose all unlockables. (Note: This is reportedly rare and therefore has been stricken through. If you know of it occurring again, please report it here.) *Players can get stuck at the loading screen while going to the Outfitter. *Player's horse doesn't show up if whistled for, no matter where the player is. *'Players in the same game appear to be invisible to other players. In some cases, the characters appear in the game but not as the player see it. The "invisible" player will still show up on the minimap if they fire a weapon or sprint, but they cannot be heard or killed, even with dynamite.' OCCURS *'Sometimes in a Gang Shootout a player will be invisible to you, but they can see you. If they kill you, the game displays a generic message saying that you died.' OCCURS *Sometimes when a player joins a Gang Shootout, the game displays a scoreboard but the game never starts. Sometimes the only solution is to exit to the dashboard. *please confirm* *'Players are unable to join Ranked matches. The player gets stuck at the loading screen'. OCCURS Free Roam *'Players cannot join Free Roam games after DLC is downloaded. Pressing X at the main menu to go to multiplayer or going to Xbox Live Public from single player will not work. The player will just get stuck at the loading screen.' OCCURS *No NPCs appear on the map, which allows for the player to finish gang hideouts without killing anyone, but still receive 250-500 experience for it. *At Tumbleweed and at Fort Mercer, after clearing out the bandits, players can constantly select replay to get 500 experience every 8 seconds. Cooperative *In "Ammunition", The Mexican Army does not respawn, resulting in all objectives being completed. Once the player must plant explosives, no enemies spawn, resulting in a quick win. *please confirm* *In "Waltons Gold", no enemies spawn. Partner cannot be seen resulting in mission unable to be completed. Re-loads do not fix. *please confirm* *In "Walton's Gold", the cart that is used to transport the bags can appear on its side, resulting in a fairly humorous glitch (if ultimately damaging, as there is no way to get cart out of the mine) where the cart and the player who attempts to push the cart are spinning in the air. (Note: The cart has been known to turn on its side in free roam.) Also, the cart may multiply after it is out of the mine.'' *please confirm*'' *At the start of "The Escape", if gang member dies, when a player goes to revive him, they may sink into the ground during the revival animation and afterwards, and keep falling. *please confirm* *'In "The Kidnapped Girl",after clearing the fort of all gang members the farmer's daughter will not appear, thus leaving the mission at a stand still. The only solution is to restart the mission.' OCCURS *'"The Herd" immediately fails as soon as it starts saying the herd has been killed.' OCCURS *'In 'The Herd', horses will not be able to reach their owners, as they disappear soon after they are called. When an enemy's horse is injured, it will disappear from underneath its rider. If the rider is killed, the horse will disappear. You may get lucky and successfully call your horse, but only after you leave the basin. OCCURS' *In "The River", after you clear out the first part of the mission and you head back to the raft and the screen fades to black, your character will appear on the shore instead of on the raft. This forces you to follow the raft on land. *please confirm* *'In "The River", if someone kills you on the raft while they are invisible, you may respawn in the same spot you were killed, until the end of the mission, regardless of the position of the raft.' OCCURS Glitches on Playstation 3 *Playstation 3 Free roam seems to be displaying the same issues as Xbox Live with the inability to join freeroam and getting stuck at the loading screen. *When in Free roam other players show on map but not in the game. *In The Herd mission when players start sometimes the cows automatically die. *In the On The River mission players sometimes fall off the raft and die.This can be caused by been shot or running into another player. The "Victim" collapses on the raft and slowly rolls down the raft and eventully falls into the river drowning instantly. *In Walton's Gold mission no enemies spawn outside and only one enemy inside the mine and the cart hasn't spawned neither (although the yellow marker points north of the mine inside a mountain), which makes the game freeze. If you can't see the miners in the starting video enemies won't spawn, exit the session immediately to avoid the frustating freeze and restart. Also multiple carts may have spawned making it impossible to move the cart. *In The Kidnapped Girl mission, there is a glitch after players have cleared the fort of all gang members, the farmers daughter will not appear thus leaving the mission at a stand still. The only solutions at this time is to restart the mission or firebomb her to death. *Going into the mine in Free Roam at Gaptooth Breach locks the game up, due to multiple mine carts being spawned. *Invisible to other players. Other players invisible to you. (Does still happen but not so often) *Horse will not show up/find players when called. *Empty Gang Hideouts which give players completion points for entering the area. Then exit and re-enter. Never-ending points 250-405xp at a time depending on which hideout. *Unable to hear other players until exiting the free roam to find another game. *Shooting other players takes around 30 shots with a rifle to kill them. (happens randomly undepending from which game mode you are playing) *Just like on the 360, players can freeze on the loading screen while going to the Oufitter. *When you start "The Herd" die as soon as the match starts, while your teammates are loading, you can run around the area. The game will then skip the mission because of an unexpected error. (rare) *The best one yet, when you're in a game, if another player is dead and you reach the checkpoint. If you die before they respawn, you move on to another game while your party is still in the previous one. (rare) *When galloping on your horse on single and multi-player on railroad tracks, the horse will keel over and die for no reason catapulting the player off the horse. (rare) *When playing in shootout or bag matches, sometimes killing another player causes them to "fall to their death" and you don't get the points for the kill. *You, and anyone else who's playing bag -or shootout games might die without reason. Alternative is that sometimes players may become unkillable for small period of time. *In The River, after clearing out Scratching Post and getting back on the raft, you may spawn in the river and automatically drown. Category:Gameplay Category:Glitches Category:Red Dead Redemption